The Way I Loved You Chapter 1
by Amelia Joy
Summary: This is chapter 1 of a series I have on youtube. It's my personal favorite and I hope you like it. I have already written up to Chapter 5 so if you comment and all that stuff than I will post the rest & Keep writing:


Mileys P.O.V.

I couldnt believe what I was doing. I double checked the envelope for stamps and opened my mailbox. "I hope you understand, Nick." I muttered to myself as I placed the envelope in the mailbox and stuck the flag up. My heart told me to take the letter out of the mailbox and run to Texas myself but my head told me a whole different story.

THREE MONTHS EARLIER:

I walked to my car which was parked right in between Liam and Emily's. I love my life. I turned around as I got to my car. "So are you coming over, Emily?"  
She turned to look at me as her blonde locks of hair flew across her face. "Yeah, I need help with the sentence diagrams in English." She sat her stuff down in her car and looked at me.  
"Okay, well Im going to go tell Liam 'bye' and I will meet you there. Kay?"  
"Whatever" She got in her car and began pulling out as Liam began walking over with a few of his friends.  
"Hey, handsome" I giggled as he sat his stuff down to hug me.  
"Hey, are you going to hang out with me today?" He looked into my eyes as he said it.  
"It looks like youre going to be a little busy." I gestured towards his friends piling into his car.  
"True."  
We kissed and said goodbye. I drove off towards my house as I turned up my radio, singing as loud as possible.  
Emily was waiting in my driveway when I pulled in. "Hey! Lets go get started" I shouted as she opened her door.  
"Finally, youre here." She giggled as she said it. I love Emily. She's my ultimate best friend. We chattered excitedly about our day as we walked inside to a very awkward situation.  
Immediately when I walked into the door I felt the tension. My parents were fighting, again.  
My mom was the first to speak. "Hi girls, how was your day? Want anything to eat?" She walked towards the fridge getting as far away from my dad as possible.  
"Ugh, no. Were just going to...... go" I quickly ran up the stairs with Emilys footsteps following. "Im so sorry about that" I said as we walked into my room.  
"Its totally fine." She said as she plopped into her usual spot on my beanbag.  
I turned up my radio to hear Demi Lovato's voice ring through the radio.  
"OMG! I love this song! Demi is amazing." She practically jumped out of her chair as she said it... well yelled it.  
"You know what is really random?" I looked at her as I pulled my books out of my bag.  
"What?"  
"Me and Demi used to be best friends in like second grade." I smiled remembering the many sleepovers and parties we had together.  
She looked up in disbelief. "You are so lying! "  
"No I'm not!"  
"How? Why aren't you friends anymore?" She exploded with questions.  
"Well after she became famous she turned into a jerk." I laughed. "But my mom still talks to her mom sometimes."  
"We should all hang out soon! We could have a big party and let everyone meet her." She chattered excitedly.  
"That's so not about to happen." I gave her a look. "Me and Demi aren't friends for a reason. She is way too stuck on herself. Let's just go to the beach everyday this summer." I smiled at the thought of being with her and Liam having fun everyday.  
"We are going to have so much fun this summer!"  
"I know!"  
Later that night Emily left to go home and I got ready for my date. I called Liam to tell him I was ready and walked down stairs. I saw my mom crying on the couch and ran to comfort her. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
She wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Nothing, I'm fine."  
"No, mom you're not and you can't pretend anymore, just tell me." I looked at her tear stained face.  
"Well your father and I can't stop fighting. I love him but it just seems like that's not enough anymore."  
"Do you think you will get a divorce?" Her head snapped up at that.  
"I don't know. I hope not."  
The doorbell began to ring as I looked at my mom in desperation. "Mom, you can't get a divorce."  
"I know honey, me and your dad used to have that unconditional, fight for it kind of love but we lost it and I intend to find it." I smiled at her as I grabbed my things.  
"Bye mom, I love you." I ran to get the door. As it swung open Liam's face lit up.  
"Hi" He had a little boy grin planted across his face as he walked me to the car with our fingers laced together perfectly. "Where do you want to go?"  
"I don't really care. We can go anywhere." I opened the door and got in his car which still smelt new.  
"McDonalds it is"  
"What?" I looked at him, puzzled.  
"You don't care and I want McDonalds." He said as he pulled out of my driveway.  
I laughed at the way he could get so excited over a fast food restaurant. "Okay, you win."  
"I always do." He looked over at me making me melt as he said it.

When we got our food I began to tell him about my parents.  
"So how about today, I walk in to my parents fighting, again. It's ridiculous." An exasperated expression crossed his face like he was tired of hearing this story. "I did talk to my mom about it, though"  
"What did she say?" He began to wipe the mustard off his face with his hands.  
"Here," I handed him a napkin and quietly chuckled. "She said that they have been having problems but they're working on it and she misses them being in love. It was really sad."  
"Do you think they'll divorce?" He looked up from his burger and into my eyes with curiosity.  
"I don't know." I began to tear up but choked the tears back angrily. I hate it when I cry; it's the most embarrassing thing.  
"Well you never know." He started eating again and I couldn't help but be disgusted with his lack of encouragement.  
Later that night I had gone to my room and got ready for bed when my mom came up to talk.  
"Come in!" I called from my bathroom, looking around the corner as I finished brushing my teeth.  
"Hey honey, we need to talk." She sat on my couch and motioned for me to come to her. The first thought I had was she was about to tell me they were getting a divorce. I was horrified as I walked over.  
"Yes mam?" I sat next to her with my legs crossed in Indian style.  
"I just got off the phone with your Aunt Sharon. She said that it would be alright if you and a friend go and stay with her for the summer. Isn't that great?" Delight was written all over her face.  
"Mom, what are you talking about? I can't leave for the summer!" All my summer plans are about to get thrown out the window.  
"Why not? I need you to go for a little while so me and your dad can work out our differences without hurting you."  
"But I had summer plans, I was going to hang out with Liam and Em everyday and go to the beach!" I tried not to make eye contact before she made me feel guilty.  
"Well I'm sorry, honey but we need you there and your friend is going too!" A huge smile flew across her face. She looked very proud of herself.  
"Emily's coming? That makes it a little bit better I guess. I still have to leave Liam....."  
"Oh not Emily, Demi is going with you. Isn't that great?"  
"WHAT?" I couldn't believe what she was saying was she insane?  
"Whats wrong? "  
"Demi is awful, Mom! She's a jerk and every other awful thing you can think of!" I looked at her in disbelief.  
"Well that's why her mom wants her to go. See Demi hasn't been acting like herself lately so her mom wants her out of Hollywood for a while." She gently touched my face.  
"Great, so I get to help fix it." I rolled my eyes and got in my bed. "I'm going to bed. When am I leaving?"  
"You leave the Saturday after you get out of school." She went to turn off my light and shut my door.  
"Okay. Goodnight." When she was out my door I picked up my phone and dialed Liam's number.  
"Hello?"  
"Liam, I have to tell you something...."

TO BE CONTINUED:


End file.
